Halo: Conquest
Halo: War on All Fronts is a First Person/Third Person Shooter set in the Halo universe, developed by Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game studios. The campaigns of War On All Fronts covers the many battles during the Insurrection war and the Human-Covenant War, filling in many of the blanks that are not seen in any of the other games or books. Controls The controls in Halo: War On All Fronts are pretty much the same as those from Halo 3, but with several tweaks, depending on who your playing as. Campaigns Insurrectionist War The insurrection War is an era from 2490 to 2530, where many people didn't want to be governed by the UNSC. There are 7 levels in the Insurrection War Campaign. Levels #Training Sequences - Practice makes perfect. #Operation:TANGLEWOOD - Shoot to Kill. #Secessionist Expressionist - I''t takes two.'' #Frontal Assault - Get into the city. Capture the leader. #Protectors Of Earth - Little Heroes. #Trouble On Tribute - Kill the makers. #Infiltration - Infiltrate the Asteroid capture the Colonel. Plot The insurrectionist campaign follows the story of the Insurrection War, through the eyes of NAVSPECWAR, marines, and SPARTAN's, but most notably, Private Michael Wells. The campaign begins in training, as Wells and the rest of his squad are doing their last hours practice before their first real operation, Operation:TANGLEWOOD. They were shipped off to Epsilon Eradinus, where they successfully put down an insurrectionist camp before Private Wells and Corporal Johnson were sent to Harvest, to eliminate a rebel leader, Jerald Mulkey Ander. After their successful asassination, the squad were given 3 months leave, but during this, Corporal Simon Reading helped the 9th Expiditionary force break into Elysium city and capture a rebel leader, before a sniper shot him, and he dropped a primed grenade. Several years later the second SPARTAN project began, and 150 children were taken from their homes, and put into training. The most notable one of these is John-117, as he eventually became Master Chief Petty Officer. A few years later, now Corporal Wells, and his team were sent to the colony of Tribute, to eliminate several insurrectionist bomb makers. After doing so, a woman took a child hostage in a diner, and threatened to detonate a bomb. When SS Johnson was supposed to shoot her, he didn't, for fear of causing civilian casualties, and the diner exploded, killing over 40 people. A year later, the SPARTAN-II's are sent to an asteroid, which hid a rebel base inside it. They infiltrated the base, and managed to kidnap the rebel leader, Colonel Watts, before escaping. Characters Main Characters: *Corporal Michael Wells (player for 3 levels) *Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson (Player for 2 levels) *John-117 (Player for 2 levels) *Corporal Simon Reading (Player for 1 level) *Staff Sergeant Bryne *Dr Halsey *Lieutenant Colonel Ponder *Jerald Mulkey Ander *Colonel Watts Minor characters: *Other NAVSPECWAR marines *Other SPARTAN recruits *Rebels *Training officers Human-Covenant War The Human-Covenant war campaign is the second campaign in Halo:War On All Fronts, as the Genocidal Covenant take on the destruction of humanity, in order to follow their gods' wishes. Plot The plot spreads across 27 years of the human-covenant war, from begining to end. The war begins on Harvest, a peaceful UNSC colony on the verge of UNSC space... Levels Battle of Harvest *Colonial Saviours - "They called themselves "The Covenant"..." *A New Enemy - Welcome to Harvest, have a nice death *Five Long Years... - At first it was going well... *Setbacks - But then setback after setback... *Relics and Artifacts - The Museum *One Final Push - One push is all that remains... The Colonies *A New Body - Here, we have the Mk-IV MJOLNIR suits... - Chi Ceti IV *New Generation - The Next Generation... - Onyx *Teamwork - Slaughter House - Jericho VII *First Fight - Stealth is Key - New Constantinople *Besieged - Defend the Moons... - Atlas Moons *Prometheus - Infiltrate and Annihilate - K7-49 *Desperate Rescue - At All Costs... - Miridem *Spearhead - Fire All Torpedoes... - Pegasi Delta *Evacuate - Protect The Ships - Paris IV *Vengeance - Avenge The Fallen... - Draco III *Invaders - Repel The Invaders - Sigma Octanus Reach *Knife 26 - Space Combat 101 *Docking Ring - Aliens In Space Suits *Rough Landing - Rougher Than A Helljumper... *Last Line Of Defense - SMAC's Need YOU! *Fall Of Many - The Hero's Fall, One By One... *Fallback - Retreat to CASTLE Base *Pickup - Right On Time... *The First Strike - "That Doesn't Look Like No Uneven Elephant..." Battle of Earth Characters Characters Multiplayer Forge Theater Soundtrack The Halo: War On All Fronts Official Soundtrack was composed by Martin O'Donnell and Micahel Salvatori, as well as several newcomers, including the legendary John Williams, who was famous for his music in Star Wars, Saving Private Ryan, Indiana Jones and many other highly successful films. The OST is filled with almost 100 songs, spread across 4 discs. Many well known songs from the Halo Series have returned, along with many not so well known ones, to create a massive library of Halo's music. The OST features the return of Breaking Benjamin, who performed Blow Me Away for Halo 2, and the return of Incubus, who also did work for Halo 2. It also features several new bands, who have not previously been in the series, and brings back Linkin Park, after they chose not to play for Halo 2. New Songs Below are new songs to the game, including several remixes featured in the credits. *Hymn to the Fallen *Times Running Out... *Not Again *Mombasa *Ruins *Belly Of The Beast Remix *Lost Forever *Halo Remix *Rally Together *Repeater *The Sound Of Battle Trivia